


A Spooky Scary Halloween

by NameNameDoesStuff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrorfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrorfellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrorswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrorswapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Gen, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Surface timeline, combined AU timeline, the big tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameNameDoesStuff/pseuds/NameNameDoesStuff
Summary: You and the HT, HS, HF, HSF, and HFS bros go do some fun Halloween activities. It is the one night of the year they can really be themselves, after all. Or two nights. Same difference.





	A Spooky Scary Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeletal Shenanigans in Scrambled Shambles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553902) by [NameNameDoesStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameNameDoesStuff/pseuds/NameNameDoesStuff). 

> This is a much more rushed fic than normal and also one I started when I was half-asleep. The title is weak but it's the most I could do at that moment. Sorry for any unusual lack of quality in this, it's rushed and has no plot lines whatsoever.
> 
> In this fic, the only non-horror skeleton Reader knows is UT!Sans. All events in this fic are non-canon to SSSS and are unrelated to its plot.

You and the other skeletons were silent as you all heard a loud knock on the front door. A silent game of sorts was played between all of the skeletons, and it seemed that Bones had lost. Bones looked happy about it, though.

"MAYBE IT'S ANOTHER NEW FRIEND!" Bones said, his bones creaking as he stood up from the couch and lumbered towards the door. He reached it and opened it; a bit too powerfully, it seemed, as he accidentally slammed it into the wall. "O-OH. SKIN! OUR OLD FRIEND SANS IS COMING TO VISIT!" Was he talking about Sans from the other cabin in the woods? You met him once before when you were taking Bleak shopping, but he didn't stay for long and looked really nervous about something. Apparently, he lived in a separate cabin with another bunch of skeletons. You had always wondered why there were so many skeletons in the woods; maybe today you could ask.

"oh, great." Skin muttered, rolling his eyelight. "come on in, original. we got ourselves a friend who i'm sure you'd be completely _steak_ed to _meat_." You weren't sure why Skin was up to food jokes today. You thought you got past that. Guess not.

"you got a friend? another skeleton or a-- oh stars." Sans started until he looked at you. He started sweating and looking around. He nervously walks towards you, still frantically looking around. "kid, have they, uh... gotten hungry around you?" He whispered. Skin looked irritated. You understood immediately, and started trying to explain that they hadn't 'gotten hungry' around you, before Skin interjected.

"no. i would never hurt them. you know that, original." Skin muttered, glaring daggers at Sans, who put his hands up in defense.

"MY BROTHER IS CORRECT! SANS, YOU KNOW THAT WE DON'T... ERR... DO THAT ANYMORE. WE NO LONGER NEED TO!" Bones tried to keep the peace. From what you've heard, Skin, Bones, and Sans have a long history with each other. One that involved a lot of irritation, science, and the occasional vandalism. You noticed that Sans found it hard to look at Bones' face. The same thing was with both Sans and Skin, neither looking at each other for longer than a few seconds.

"...MOVING ON. WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Dire changed the subject.

"CLEARLY, YOU'RE NOT HERE TO DELIVER ANYTHING BUT BAD NEWS." Disarray growled.

"aight. it's gonna be the best news of your day. i was going to just let you guys know that tomorrow's halloween. the others have already picked out costumes, and if you'd like i can take you guys to the store. no _bones_ about it, i'm serious." Sans mentioned.

* * *

You were genuinely surprised none of them even asked what Halloween was, though you could guess the question would come soon. You were even more surprised that none of the tall skeletons yelled or even groaned at Sans' pun. You looked across the room. Dire, Bleak, Maroon, Disarray, Dread, Screech-- hell, all of them-- looked completely aghast. Dire's lower jaw literally hit the ground. After several minutes of awkward silence, Bleak spoke up.

"W-WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GO!" Bleak yelled, standing up as fast as lightning. By the time you could blink, most of them were over by the door. For some reason, Skin, Screech, and Maroon were still on the couch. They'd probably use one of their shortcuts to join your group later. For some odd reason, they always found their shortcuts faster and easier than walking.

Speaking of later, not much happened in the few minutes it took you to walk to an open clearing. You were right that the three aforementioned skeletons had shortcutted their way there, holding a bag that appeared to be full of worn, ripped hats and facemasks-- the kind that were for when someone was sick. If it were anyone else, you'd assume they were planning to rob a bank and while that was still not fully off the list of potential activities that some of them could participate in, you were certain it was to hide some... features of theirs. It occurred to you that some of them wouldn't be able to fit in your car: a lot of them were extremely tall, and your car had limited space. You saw something.

You noticed that a bright red convertible was parked right next to your car. A grinning skeleton that looked _exactly like Bones_ was in the front seat. You looked him over, and you immediately noticed something. His teeth were perfectly straight, he had no bags under his eyes, he had no holes in his skull, his bones had more mass, and he was wearing the same shirt as Bones was. He was probably Sans' brother. You suddenly felt really bad for Sans. Bones looked exactly like this new skeleton; it was no wonder that Sans couldn't look at Bones for over a moment. You wondered how Bones, Skin and the others would feel when they looked at this new skeleton and felt even worse about the whole situation.

* * *

The new skeleton noticed your group, and waved enthusiastically.

"OH! HELLO THERE, SANS! I SEE YOU HAVE BROUGHT THE-- OUR OTHER COUSINS ALONG WITH YOU TO GO HALLOWEEN SHOPPING!" You could catch the slip, but you didn't question it. Maybe the new skeleton hadn't met them before? But no, they were cousins, they had to have known each other. The new skeleton also seemed to have been nervous, as he was sweating up a storm and turning his head every time one of the others caught his gaze.

"hey, bastards, in case ya ain't seen yet, some'a us won't be able ta fit in that car. so how we gonna split it? tall guys with paps and short guys in the other car?" Maroon asked. "cuz if i haf ta spend a second more wif classic, i'd rather stay."

Sans sighed. You and him were likely thinking the same thing. This was going to be a long day. You catch him mumble something under his breath that you can't hear well. That seemed to be a trait both Skin and Sans shared.

"w-well, why not i sit in... in y/n's car, a-and you can have papyrus'? i-i'm short enough to fit." Scream stuttered. You agree. Some of the-- wait is he hitting on you? You can't tell.

"GOOD IDEA, BROTHER." Dread mentioned. "SO WE ALL KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING AND WHICH CARS WE'RE TAKING?"

In the end, it seemed you got Skin, Sans, Dread, Scream, Disarray, and Bleak in your car. Fortunately for you, most of them were of the quieter variety. Bleak called shotgun immediately after it was said that he would be in your car, and none of the others had an issue with that. Sans seemed to be of a lazier type, and since there wasn't much room he just decided to lay on the car's floor to take up less space. Scream looked absolutely petrified, as if he'd never been in a vehicle before.

"a-are you sure this is safe?" Scream had asked, before Dread decided to change spots with Disarray to get the seat next to Scream. Scream being near his brother seemed to calm him down a bit, but he was asking questions the entire time.

The road was extremely bumpy, so you were sure to slow down and reassure any scared skeletons. It honestly reminded you of when you were younger and were scared of cars, but... never mind. You were sure to obey the laws. Humans in your town were still quite prejudiced against monsters, and getting pulled over would certainly cause some suspicion.

* * *

Sans seemed to have fallen asleep, and he was the last to leave when you had arrived. It seemed the store was busy, judging from the number of cars in the lot. The skeletons put on their hats and masks with minor complaints. Bleak and Disarray apparently hated having things near their teeth, and after reassuring them all that the masks were at the very least 173% safe (upon Bleak's insistence that 173 is the maximum a percentage can be, not 100) you saw Papyrus' car enter the lot and park next to your car at speeds that were _definitely __not_ 173% safe. Bones appeared to be in the passenger seat, a rather grumpy looking Dire in between Maroon, Screech, and Hound. Papyrus waved in your direction.

"HI, Y/N! HI, SANS!" Papyrus shouted. How did he know your name? You guessed it was because one of the others had told him. You're very unsure.

"HI, SKIN!" Bones yelled, waving at everybody to ever exist, including some parents and their children who turned away or started crying. You feel bad for them.

After a while, it was decided that Papyrus' group and your group would swap, with you and the taller skeletons (par Scream, as before) and Sans with the rest. After giving the skeletons a basic rundown of how things were going to go, Dire looked infuriated.

The store was a simple holiday store, full of Halloween-themed items. 'Scary' paraphernalia were lined on the door, walls, and display windows. You haven't even gone inside it yet, and you already know that someone's going to ask the question about skeletons.

* * *

"THEY SELL NAKED SKELETONS?! (PARDON MY LANGUAGE, BUT) WHAT THE HELL?! THAT'S ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING, INSULTING, AND SOMETHING I WOULD NEVER TAKE PART OF! ESPECIALLY IT BEING A HUMAN'S HOLIDAY!" Dire pouted, likely loud enough for everybody in the lot to hear, and stamping his foot angrily. That seems to be a trait that most of the more energetic skeletons share, stamping their foot when they're angry. Maroon tried to calm down Dire as best he could.

Bones looked absolutely horrified. He crossed his arms and sent a hilarious imitation of a glare your direction, which didn't hold for long.

"WAIT A GOSHDARN SECOND! THEY SELL NAKED SKELETONS HERE?! Y/N, WHAT KIND OF STORE IS THIS?!" Bones looked flustered, arms crossed. "I THOUGHT THIS WAS A STORE FOR HUMAN CHILDREN!"

"It isn't inappropriate, it's just-- I don't know, it's not made to be taken literally." You are confused, you're tired, and you have no energy. You try to change the subject. "What are you want to be?"

The skeletons look confused. So confused. Bones finally asks what you mean.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'WHAT DO I WANT TO BE'? I WANT TO BE ME, THANKS!" Bones looks the most confused. Seems some of the skeletons still have a thing with 'taking things literally'.

"I mean, what do you want to dress up as? Like an astronaut, zombie, pirate, vampire, and so on." You reply.

"h-howzabout a ghost? m'lord'll like that. reminds him of napstabot." Hound mumbles. You genuinely like that idea, but for another reason than why he does. He seems like the kind of person who'd like to wear a classic costume. You also had no idea about who Napstabot was.

"why not a pirate?" Maroon suggests. Honestly, him as a pirate would be pretty great.

"VAMPIRE. PIRATES ARE TOO LOW, EVEN FOR BARBARIANS LIKE YOU, BROTHER." Dire looks at his brother. Maroon shakes his head, and Dire shrugs. "YOUR CHOICE. I'LL BE A VAMPIRE, THEN."

"heh, if we're all doing the classics, i'll be a robot." Screech mutters, scratching at the hole in his head through his hat. You nod.

"I'LL BE A SUPER AWESOME COOL NINJA!" You nod at Bones' suggestion. Bones would probably make a decent ninja. You've seen how he sneaks around when he wants to. You chuckle under your breath.

"Alright, gang. If we all know what we're going for, should we go in?" You ask. The group nods and gives various forms of agreement.

* * *

Eventually, your group goes in. You pray that your group doesn't get kicked out, but know it'll probably happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot.  
Because the current chapters in my fic "Skeletal Shenanigans in Scrambled Shambles" as well as the current plot arcs would not feasibly allow Reader to go trick or treating with the skeletons due to their broken legs, this has practically no connection to the plot and is considered non-canon to the plot of SSSS. The only non-horror skeleton Reader knows is UT!Sans in this fic.
> 
> Nicknames of characters mentioned in this fic (updated as more characters are mentioned):  
UT: Sans, Papyrus  
HT: Skin, Bones  
HS: Bleak, Screech  
HF: Maroon, Dire  
HSF: Dread, Scream  
HFS: Disarray, Hound


End file.
